I Loved her first
by R5my
Summary: Clint never told Natasha how he felt and now that Captain Anerica is courting her The archer is green with envy thinking he would never have a chance. After going on a rescue mission to save the black widow and the Captain Clint is captured and beaten as his capturers try to get information from him
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights to these charectors or movies.

The archer eyes slowly fluttered opened his eyes, his left giving him difficulty due to the eyelashes being crusted together with dry blood. He felt bindings cutting into his wrists soon realizing he was still tied to a chair in this cold dark stone room. He had been here for God knows how long, all he knew is they were now safe, those he cared so dearly for, and he would never give the information out that these guys have been trying to beat out of him. He would never give out shields cords or sell out his friends. He knew the other agents would be glad to hear he wasn't coming back, most blaming him for he agents deaths, for Phil's death, so this was better due to that as well. His body shivered lightly against his will. As the cold air from the bared window hit his wet shirt. Wet due to earlier events. Starting to give in to his weary ness he started to think back to the days before he was captured nearly 3 weeks ago I figured it was

3 weeks earlier...

(writer notes)

I typed this up on my cell while in bed. If anyone actually does want to continue come t and I will=)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these chars or Marvel or anything like that

A few weeks after Loki attempted to take over the world and the funerals of the fallen agents had past including agent Coulson's funeral. things seemed to be back as they should be in the world, at least it seemed that way to the every day people of the world. As for those in unfortunate places, evil still continued to grow and worked its way to the surface terrorizing the near by life. Somewhere deep in brazil was one of these unfortunate places. Deep in the forest was a peaceful village until recently when a fortress was built in just a short 3 days. The villagers thought a wizard had built it due to they had never seen a man working much less a crew. All they saw was the wall being built faster then they could see. As if the blocks few in from no where. Now the town lives in constant fear due to the current War Lord who forced them to grow food for his fortress.

Once Shield had heard about this they sent Agent Romanoff to check it out and Captain Rogers to back her up. Since Clint was still on forced medical leave to make sure he was coping with what happened with Loki and The other 3 avengers were on a mission of their own. The 2 Avengers Romanoff and Captain were gone for 1 week when Agent Barton was called back into active duty. He reported to Nick Fury's office as instructed knocking 3 times "Come in" he heard the director of shield say so he opened the door walking in letting it shut behind him as he approached the desk. The director kept a calm look to him as always as he spoke

"Welcome back Agent Barton" he spoke once more

"Thank you sir" Clint responded as he stood at attention.

"How are you holding up?"

Clint glanced down at that but only for a second before meeting furys eyes "Fine sir, eager to return"

"Good. I have a mission for you" Fury said handing the file to the Archer to read over.

As the archer opened the file and started reading Fury added in "I would like you to pick a 3 man team to go with you, plus a group of agents."

As Clint read his eyes narrowed and jealousy flared as he read '**Agents on mission; Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers.**' then his eyes widened as he felt his heart drop into his stomach as he read '_taken, hostage'. _Natasha was in trouble and he wasn't their to save her. In the past she had always had his back and now that she needed him,.. He shook the thought away as he closed the file looking to Furry "I accept sir" he said thinking who he could take with him. He was hated by most all the agents here, he had not had the chance to try and make up for what happened when he was under mind control. He had never really known the Avengers besides meeting Thor when Thor was known as a hostile and what time he was around them in the Loki attack. Other then that he was just around them due to Natasha being around them and he stuck with her. He was slowly getting to know them but he didn't know them good enough to go asking favors.

Fury broke the silent's "Well Agent Barton we are both busy men…"

Barton snapped back to this world "Oh right, Yes sir. 0300 hours correct?"

"Correct" Fury conformed

Clint saluted and exited Fury's office. Opening the file back up looking through it

0245 hours (if I did that right 2:45AM) at the aircraft

The archer sat on a box of cargo that had yet to be loaded outside of the aircraft. He was looking down at a arrow tip that he was screwing into one of his arrows. Their was 1 pilot and 2 agents near by that he recruited to go with him. Hearing Fury approach the archer didn't look up.

Nick Fury spoke first as he walked toward the archer "I see you have decided to fly solo?" the director commented

"Yeah" Clint responded. Truth be known he couldn't find anyone willing to work with a 'betraying murderer' some had called him, many other names were said but he cared not to remember them.

"I figured this might happen, so I picked a team for you" Fury said as Bruce Banner came walking up from behind the director to stand next to him "Hey, how you doing?" he said in that normal flat tone of his.

The archer raised his head giving a nod to the doctor then out of no where

Then out of no where Norse God Thor landed next to them in a knelt position before standing "Ha Justin in time" he said brushing his arm off looking around "where is everyone else?" he spoke in his loud noble tone to be answered by a Narcissistic tone "I'm right here DemiGod" Tony stark spoke as he flew down in his iron man suit landing as well pushing his mask back "So we team up once again, The incredibly good looking Billionaire, The DemiGod, Legolass and the Hulk."

Bruce glanced at him "It is good to see you too Tony" he said shaking his head "lets get going"

The archer stood "I don't understand…."

Thor answered this once "The Widow and the Captain are our friends, What is there to understand mortal?" he asked as he approached the craft.

I hope this didn't suck to bad This was a fast one due to a busy busy day


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own these chars)

(Hello everyone and thank you so much for coming back I hope this turns out okay Im typing on a Ipad because once again no computer )

after Bruce, Tony, Clint and Thor had all boarded the air craft and took their seats the pilots got everything ready and took lift.

Bruce was not found of flying so tony made it a point to pick at her the entire trip.

Clint set quietly apart from the rest with only his thoughts to keep him busy. He was worried about his partner and Steve and feared what they might be going through. He was warn out from lack of sleep so he closed his eyes and tried to drift off trusting the pilot to get them there in one piece. As he slept his mind drifted back to the past,

(Back right after the fight with Loki was over)

Clint had reached ground level and he was walking over to be near Nat, as he called her when he saw the man in red white and blue approaching her. Clint stopped and knelt to pull his arrow from a foe, he was yet to be noticed by them.

The captain walked up close to her "Hello "

"Hello Captain Rogers" she greeted him back brushing dirt from her shoulders

The captain spoke again"I just wanted to say, you were amazing out there. I have never seen anyone hold their own like that, especially a Dame like you" he attempted to complement.

"What do you mean a 'dame' like me?" she said raising her brow knowing Steve's bio and that people in his time spoke differently she wasn't commenting on the dame part but the female reference. Her face was stern but as beautiful as ever

Steve flushed slightly at this not knowing if he offended her or not "W,what I meant was,.. I mean your,.eh, Beautiful women like your self normally don't,.." Rogers was struggling until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snickering so he looked to see Natasha covering her mouth unable to hold her humor back anymore and let out a chuckle "you are fun Captain Rogers"

The tall handsome man looked confused for a second but recovered quickly and smiled "You were pulling my leg?" he asked hopping he got the saying right

she smiled at him "Yes, yes I am pulling your leg...Thank you for your help back there" she said referring to where he gave her the lift with his sheild

"It was my pleasure" he said smiling at this as he saw Iron man fly by "we should regroup" Steve recommended

Clint hearing all this felt jealousy flare up at the thought. he stood seeing them walk away finished collecting his arrows.

"Legolas we are here Wake up!" he heard Tony's voice but saw no one followed by a light slap jerking him from his sleep

(Back to now) Clint's eyes shot open "What the hell tony!"

"you were sleeping pretty hard there, were here so lets go unless you would like to set this one out"


End file.
